Aveugle clairvoyant
by Yodogo
Summary: "Je vais sans doute regretter ce SMS dés demain matin, mais je te l'envoie quand même." C'est encore une histoire de téléphone. Bienvenue dans le 21ème siècle. OS Matoine tout en SMS. Sans dépression à la clef, cette fois-ci. Je suppose.


**Titre :** Aveugle clairvoyant.

**Résumé :** C'est encore une histoire de téléphone. Bienvenu dans le 21ème siècle. OS Matoine tout en SMS. Sans dépression à la clef, cette fois-ci. Je suppose.

**Disclaimer :** Ni Antoine Daniel, ni Mathieu Sommet ni les émissions SLG et WTC ne m'appartiennent. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.  
>Paix à leur âme s'ils tombent sur cette fiction. Bien qu'après s'être perdu sur Youtube comme ils le font, ceci doit plus ressembler à un épisode des Bisounours. Encore que ... les bisounours sont limite hardcore à côté.<p>

Bonne lecture amie fangirl !

* * *

><p>De : Mathieu, 08 Juillet 10h13<br>Salut mec. Besoin de te skyper rapport au choix de vidéos pour le prochain épisode. Connecte-toi dés que possible. Je reste toute la journée en ligne. Ciao. #M

De : Antoine, 09 Juillet 03h06  
>Hey. Viens de recevoir ton SMS. Il est trois heures du mat' … ça tient toujours ? #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 09 Juillet 03h08  
>J'ai bu une quantité de café indéterminée, donc oui : encore debout. T'as dormi toute la journée ou quoi ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 09 Juillet 03h09  
>T'occupes. Je me connecte. #A<p>

–-

De : Mathieu, 12 Juillet 14h49  
>Rien à glander cette aprèm. Care to join me ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 12 Juillet 14h57  
>Dsl. Occupé. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 12 Juillet 15h00  
>Pas grave, à plus. #M<p>

–-

De : Mathieu, 13 Juillet 08h34  
>Toujours rien à glander. Il est tôt, je sais … mais tu veux qu'on aille se boire une bière dans la journée ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 13 Juillet 08h38  
>Je bosse. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 13 Juillet, 08h40  
>Dans la soirée ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 13 Juillet, 08h43  
>Je bosse. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 13 Juillet 08h44  
>Dans la nuit ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 13 Juillet 08h48  
>T'es lourd. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 13 Juillet 09h02  
>Dsl mec. Je voulais pas t'emmerder. Je te laisse bosser tranquille, je ne pensais pas te déconcentrer … bonne journée et bonne chance pour ton épisode :-) #M<p>

–-

De : Mathieu, 19 Juillet 17h29  
>Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne t'emmerderai plus, mais ça fait un bail. T'as fini ton épisode ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. #M<p>

De : Antoine, 19 Juillet 18h00  
>Épisode fini. Je le publie ce soir. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 19 Juillet 18h07  
>Cool :-D Du coup, ça te dit de sortir ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 19 Juillet 18h11  
>Un peu crevé par le montage de l'épisode. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 19 Juillet 18h13  
>Dac, pas grave. Repose-toi bien, alors. #M<p>

–-

De : Mathieu, 23 Juillet 04h59  
>Je sais, il est très tard. Ou très tôt. Je suppose qu'il y a deux façon de voir les choses. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Tu vas me trouver un peu con, mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ces derniers temps … je vais sans doute regretter ce SMS dés demain matin, mais je te l'envoie quand même. De toute façon, techniquement : nous sommes déjà demain matin. Bref. J'aimerais bien qu'on se voit un de ces quatre. Si ça te vas aussi. Je ne sais plus trop à vrai dire. Bonne nuit, mec. Enfin bonjour. Ou quoi que ce soit. #M<p>

–-

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 15h31  
>Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de SMS depuis le 19 Juillet … Je sais que mon dernier message était con. Désolé si je te fais chier. Mais j'ai plus de nouvelles, et ça m'inquiètes un peu. Bon, j'avoue : je me comporte comme une mère poule avec toi. Tu me réponds quand même ? :-) #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 15h32  
>Rien de grave, pas de raison de t'inquiéter. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 15h35  
>Tu es encore vivant, alors ? Moi qui comptais vendre Samuel et Richard aux enchères sur Ebay. Qui va financer la maison que j'ai vu à vendre dans le 18ème, alors ? C'est pas beau de faire de fausses joies comme ça ! #M<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 15h43  
>Attends deux secondes … « rien de grave » ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose quand même. Tout va bien ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 15h45  
>Non. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 15h46  
>Merde. Je peux t'aider ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 15h50  
>Ça m'étonnerait. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 15h51  
>Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ou ça ne me regarde pas ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 15h51  
>Toi. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 15h53  
>? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 15h55  
>T'es sur de vouloir savoir ? #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 15h55  
>Bah j'en sais rien, tu me fous la trouille là … C'est grave ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 16h02  
>Tu vois, c'est presque ironique. Parce que tu es pas si con que ça finalement, plutôt perspicace même. Et pourtant il y a des trucs énormes qui ont lieu juste sous ton nez et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. C'est pas croyable d'être aussi aveugle et aussi clairvoyant à la fois. Ça fait 3 mois que je tente vainement de te faire comprendre que j'ai envie de faire avancer notre relation, et ça fait 3 mois que tu ne piges strictement RIEN. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 16h04  
>Je suis dsl Antoine, mais j'ai pas tout suivi je crois … « Avancer notre relation » ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 16h04  
>Quand je dis que t'es aveugle … J'ai envie qu'on soit plus qu'amis. J'ai envie de te tenir la main, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de me réveiller avec toi, de te voir tout le temps, partout. Et je sais que j'ai l'air d'une gamine de 12 ans devant Edward Cullen, mais bordel : t'avais qu'à pas être aussi incroyable ! #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 16h07  
>Ok. Je suis censé répondre quoi à ÇA, exactement ? #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 16h07  
>J'en sais rien, mec. La vérité ? #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 16h10  
>La vérité c'est que ça fait beaucoup à se prendre dans la tronche d'un coup. Surtout après des jours de silence radio. C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ? Je rêvais pas. #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 16h11  
>Crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi non plus. Mais de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas tellement durer indéfiniment comme ça : moi qui t'évites en pensant à toi toute la journée, et toi qui inonde mon portable de SMS. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 16h13  
>T'as raison je suppose. Comme souvent. #M<p>

De : Antoine, 25 Juillet 16h17  
>Je suis la voix de la sagesse, c'est bien connu. Je te laisse du temps pour encaisser. Je suis pas con, je sais que c'est dur à avaler. Je préférerais que tu ne me fasses pas la gueule si possible, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut … alors j'attendrai que tu me recontacte. Je suis mi-désolé pour toi. Mais seulement mi pour être honnête. Ça fait quand même du bien de tout lâcher. A plus, mec. #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 25 Juillet 16h17  
>A plus, mec. Je ne fais pas la gueule, si ça peut te rassurer. #M<p>

–-

De : Mathieu, 30 Juillet 11h08  
>Ça fait déjà 5 jours. Le temps file quand on se torture le cerveau. Ou passe très lentement … Le temps avait plutôt l'air de se foutre de ma gueule en fait. Merci d'avoir attendu 5 jours. Ça fait 3 mois et 5 jours, donc. Je souligne ta patience. Cette histoire m'a complètement retournée le cerveau, et j'ai l'impression d'en être au même point qu'au départ. Le temps se fout de ma gueule, je te dis. Je crois que je ne pourrais rien décider comme ça. J'aimerais te voir si ça ne te dérange pas. Ça fait extrêmement longtemps, et tu me manques. Ça rendrait tout ce bordel plus réel et j'arriverais peut-être à quelque chose. Tu peux refuser, je me doute que ce n'est pas méga easy pour toi, mais c'est devenu trop virtuel pour moi. Plus j'y pense, moins c'est concret. #M<p>

De : Antoine, 30 juillet 11h11  
>Chez moi 14h ? #A<p>

De : Mathieu, 30 Juillet 11h12  
>Chez toi 14h. #M<p>

De Mathieu, 30 Juillet 14h06  
>Je suis en bas, viens ouvrir. #M<p>

De : Antoine, 30 Juillet 14h06  
>J'arrive. #A<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais. Couper cet OS ici est foncièrement ignoble.<br>Mais je vous rappelle avoir tué Antoine Daniel dans ma dernière fanfiction. Je ne suis plus à ça prêt.  
>Je suis libre de 14h à 18h en semaine et toute la journée les week-ends si vous projetez de m'assassiner. Consultation libre, honoraires inexistants.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.  
>Désolé pour la fin.<br>Je vous propose un cookie pour compenser. 

Laissez une review en partant tout de même. Histoire de dire.  
>Merci d'avoir lu, amie fangirl ! A bientôt pour de ...nouvelles aventures ?<p> 


End file.
